An Irreversible Mistake
by PairingMatters
Summary: What if the Dursleys had killed Harry before Harry attends Hogwarts? How would Dumbledore react?
1. Chapter 1

**An Irreversible Mistake**

A/N:

This story is a what if story, what if the Dursleys killed Harry? How would Dumbledore react to this?

Chapter 1

**The Murder of Harry Potter**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry was never a happy boy, since he had set steps in the Dursleys, they treated him horribly, they made him do house chores, and he never received anything good. He was wearing Dudley's old clothes, and never received anything for his birthday.

Roughly three months before Christmas during the year that he was seven, after Vernon had beaten him, he and Petunia took a knife each, and stabbed him several times in the chest, and then they silted his throat.

Harry fell down, and died within a few minutes.

Vernon and Petunia smiled.

"Finally we got rid of him," Vernon said. "We can live a peaceful life now, no more freaks in our house."

"And Dudley can have some peace with his friends, too," said Petunia, taking the knives and walked to the basin to wash it, and then she put it away.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had just arrived back in his office, and he had brought a cup of tea, then he was distracted by the sound of his silver instrument, and as he examined them, he realised that the ward he had set up in Privet Drive had collapsed.

As fast as he could, he apparated to Number Four, Privet Drive, and desperately knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened, and Petunia appeared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am here to check on Harry Potter."

Petunia didn't like what Dumbledore had said, but she knew that it doesn't matter any more.

"Well, we've got news for you, he's dead now," she said.

"What?" asked Dumbledore, he could hardly believe his ears.

He did not believe that anyone would go after Harry while he was with his relatives. After all, the blood ward that he had set up would not have allowed any of Voldemort's supporters to touch or hurt Harry in Number Four, Privet Drive.

He looked at Petunia, and wondered how she knew that Harry was dead.

"Tell me that you are joking," he said, not believing a word that Petunia had told him.

"He's a freak, just like you," said Petunia firmly. "It would be better to have him killed instead of living with us. By the way, I am not joking, he is dead, we killed him."

Dumbledore gasped at the last three words of her sentence, this was the thing that he had never expected to happen, but it had happened.

He gasped, his eyes were wide, and his expression turned livid.

"You can come in and see the state of him," said Petunia, grinning, as if she was proud of killing Harry, and she didn't seem to care about Dumbledore's expression at all. "Only your lot would care about this freak, I assume, just like my sister was."

Dumbledore didn't need telling twice, he stepped into the house, and followed Petunia, then they stopped near the kitchen, he was not happy with how careless Petunia had reacted to his expression.

Harry Potter was lying on the floor, his chest covered with blood, and there was also blood stains around his neck. He appeared to be motionless, and his eyes were not moving.

Dumbledore's heart was filled with anger, and sorrow, and his expression appeared to be glowered.

"You want him? No one can make him alive again," Vernon said. "There's nothing you can do about him, we have gotten rid of him."

Dumbledore shook his head, and shot an angry look at Vernon and Petunia, then he disapparated.

Once Dumbledore arrived back in his office, he sat down, and he closed his eyes.

His heart was pounding, and his hands were shaking. The scenes that he had seen in Number Four, Privet Drive, were totally improbable.

The plan that he had set up had gone horribly wrong, to the point of irreversibility.

He wondered what would happen as soon as the Wizarding world hears about Harry's death, surely they would miss him, and they would probably weep over his death.

He had decided to send Harry to the Dursleys so that Harry could not be touched or hurt by Voldemort, and the reason for Harry to be alive, was the fact that he needed him to defeat Voldemort, and now, he knew that his plan had been disrupted. He couldn't bear to think of what Minerva McGonagall had told him when he decided to leave Harry with the Dursleys.

He knew that Minerva McGonagall had warned him about the fact that the Muggles were the worst sort to the Wizards, and he had defended her saying that it would be better for Harry to get away from knowing that he is famous until he is ready to take it.

He had stationed Arabella Figg to keeping watch over Harry, didn't she arrive in time to stop the Dursleys from killing Harry?

He hardly talked for a week, and he started to avoid his fellow staff members, as he didn't want them to know that Harry was dead, particularly Minerva McGonagall.

"What's wrong, Albus?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore did not want any of his staff members to know about what had happened to Harry, not even Snape, since he would probably be blamed for dropping Harry at Number Four, Privet Drive if anyone finds out that Harry's relatives had killed him.

"None of your business," he replied.

He had hoped that the Dursleys would treat Harry like a family, but things had gone too far from his expectations, despite how they might have been treating him, Harry would be alive, but he had never expected the Dursleys to do such a thing, killing Harry without a second thought.

He had thought that the prophecy that was made several years ago would not have allowed such a thing like this to happen, but it has happened.

He was sure that Voldemort would return sooner or later, and then, the Wizarding Britain would be in danger again, and there would be no one to defeat him. Voldemort would end up on getting hold of the Wizarding world, killing people who refuse to join him, and perhaps killing Muggles too.

/Scene Break/

Vernon and Petunia had cleaned off the blood that spilled on the floor, and buried Harry's body in their garden late at night, to prevent others from knowing that they had committed murder, although they did not feel guilty about killing Harry since they hated him, to them, it would be better to see Harry dead.

"Finally the freak has been dealt with," Vernon said as he and Petunia went back to Number Four, Privet Drive.

Petunia giggled, and Dudley smiled.

"Do you think I should tell my friends about it?" Dudley asked.

"Of course not, or else we would be in trouble," Petunia said. "If anyone asks, just say that he has been murdered by some criminals. Besides, I don't really think anyone would care."

"Okay, I'll keep it from them, keep you two out of trouble," Dudley said, considering how good his parents have been to him. "Maybe we should celebrate Harry's death every year."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other.

"As long as we don't let the public know about this, anything is okay," Petunia said, and Vernon nodded. "But celebrating the day of Harry's death would mean that we should not invite any guests over, or else it may raise suspicion of how Harry had died."

Dudley nodded.

"What if there are some of our friends who had arrived at our house without telling us beforehand on that day?" he asked.

"It is certainly not a good idea to shut them out," Petunia said. "If they arrived here just to sit down for a while, then we will start cooking after they leave. Be rest assured, we will try our best to not letting them notice anything odd."

/Scene Break/

The rest of the staff members of Hogwarts were also curious about Dumbledore's emotions, and they constantly saw Dumbledore bowing his head down, which made them wonder what was wrong with him.

In spite of all this, Dumbledore did not reveal his thoughts to anyone, as soon as someone asks why he bow his head down, he refused to answer them.

"Dumbledore's old now," Professor McGonagall told Professor Sprout quietly.

"Maybe he should consider resigning from his post," Professor Sprout said. "He's probably taking too much positions."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Maybe he should resign from only some of his post, so he can concentrate more on the others," she said.

Bearing those thoughts in mind, Professor McGonagall made her way to Dumbledore's office, and she knocked on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said weakly.

Professor McGonagall opened the door, and entered.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"You should really consider resigning from some of your post, Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall advised. "You've taken too much positions, what do you think?"

Dumbledore did not like that, he was not feeling well, not because he took too much positions, but because of the death of Harry Potter that had caused his plan to fail completely.

"Why do you reckon I should do that?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have taken that much positions in the first place," Professor McGonagall said. "I don't really think you are in a fit state to go on like this. It appears that you have something in mind that is bothering you so much."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nothing is bothering me, but I want to be alone for a moment," he said.

"Why?" asked Professor McGonagall, she was shocked to see Dumbledore's expression, as she had never seen him like this before. "Maybe I can try my best to help you if you need me to."

"This is not something that I want to discuss with you, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly. "There's no way that you can help me with this."

"What about the Ministry of Magic?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'll see about that," Dumbledore said, as he felt that this is the best answer he could give her.

Professor McGonagall nodded, and she left the office.

/Scene Break/

"Do you think Dumbledore should be sent to St Mungo's?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Maybe he should be sent there," said Professor McGonagall. "St Mungo's should know what is the best thing to do for him. Nevertheless, I don't know if he is going to co-operate. He didn't seem to be as cooperative with us as he did in the past."

"We will see about that," said Professor Sprout.

"His expression does sound like he is trying to hide something from us," Professor McGonagall said.

She began to guess what Dumbledore was thinking.

Was Dumbledore thinking about someone who he need to be released from Azkaban, or was he thinking about a problem in the Ministry of Magic?

/Scene Break/

Percy Weasley, who had just started his first year of Hogwarts, also saw Dumbledore's emotions at mealtimes, and he was also curious about what was wrong with him. He, like the others, had absolutely no idea that Harry Potter, who he had been reading about before he attended Hogwarts, was killed.

He didn't know whether he should tell his parents about what had happened to Dumbledore or not, but he felt that it may be important to tell his brothers about it.

He didn't dare asking any staff members about this, since he knew that they would just be as nonplussed as he was about Dumbledore's thoughts. If he asked Dumbledore straightaway, he didn't know if he would get any answer.

He had expected his school life to be as normal as possible, but with the Headmaster acting odd, he had no idea what would happen in the school next.

/Scene Break/

"I reckon you need to go to Madam Pomfrey for a check up, Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not ill," Dumbledore said, "and I don't need a check up."

"Are you thinking about someone who need to be released from Azkaban?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Is there any problems with the Ministry of Magic?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Don't tell me that you had killed someone," said Professor McGonagall. "Or else you could be in serious trouble."

"I didn't kill anyone," said Dumbledore, which was the truth.

"What's wrong, then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"None of your business," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Very well, do whatever you need to do," said Professor McGonagall, and she walked out of Dumbledore's office, although she still had the suspicion that Dumbledore was hiding something from her.

End of chapter

A/N:

With Harry Potter dead, what do you reckon should happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Howler**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

The Dursleys went to shopping the day after they had buried Harry, and they tried their best to not look as if they have been doing anything wrong, to hide their guilt of killing Harry.

"No one except that old freak will know that we have killed Harry," said Vernon, as they were about to go home.

"I am not guilty about his death," said Petunia. "It is good that he is not living any more."

"Yeah," said Dudley. "I am glad that he is dead."

As soon as they arrived home, they saw Mrs Figg.

"What are you doing here?" asked Petunia.

"Oh, nothing really, I am going to go now," said Mrs Figg.

After Vernon opened the door and entered, an owl fled in, carrying a letter in red envelope.

As Petunia took the letter from the owl's leg, she felt the temperature, it was hot.

As soon as she opened it, a loud voice roared:

_VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY, HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR NEPHEW HARRY POTTER, THIS IS ENTIRELY NOT WHAT I EXPECTED TO HAPPEN, AND I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM, DON'T THINK ANYONE WILL GO EASY ON YOU!_

The envelope burst into flames, and left only ashes.

Vernon and Petunia were terrified and stunned, their ears were ringing, it was unlucky that Vernon only worked half day today because he had hiccups, and he arrived home early.

They didn't have the faintest idea of why a letter would speak so loud, and it took them several minutes for their ears to go back to its normal condition.

One hour later, Dumbledore arrived, and stunned them, and then he fired Reductor Curses on both of their hearts.

Then he transformed the bodies into bones, and buried them in the garden.

But doing this wasn't enough, not at all, since he need to discover Harry's body, and use Fiendfyre to burn it, as there's a Horcrux inside him that needs to be destroyed.

He apparated back to his office.

/Scene Break/

Dudley, meanwhile, was in school, and he had never realised that his parents had been killed.

No one in Dudley's school had commented on Harry's absence, which relieved him.

After school, he looked around for his parents at the school gates, but they were nowhere to be seen.

This worried him.

"Are you going home, Dudley?" a voice asked.

Dudley turned, and saw Piers and his parents.

"Yes, but my parents are not here," he said.

"We will send you home," Piers's mother said.

"Thanks," said Dudley.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore could not think of anything else, he had totally failed James and Lily, he had never imagined that the Dursleys would do such a thing.

Not only that he had no desire to tell anyone about Harry's death, he also had no desire to tell anyone that he had killed Vernon and Petunia. After all, it was him who started the mess.

It would be unwise for a funeral to be held for Harry even if his body was discovered, since he didn't want anyone to question him about how Harry had died, particularly Hagrid and McGonagall.

If Voldemort had risen, he would surely be taking over the Wizarding world, and while Dumbledore knew that he could at least beat him, he couldn't kill him.

If only he could go back in time, there might be a chance to save Harry, but changing the time would be breaking the Wizarding law, and if he had seen his past self when he had turned back to the past, it would do no good.

/Scene Break/

During Christmas time, Percy arrived back at the Burrow, and he was not very comfortable.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Arthur asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't seem to act right at the moment," Percy said uneasily. "He seemed to be quite despondent."

Arthur sighed.

"Like what?" he asked.

"It seems that he was thinking of something all the time, and he didn't seem to concentrate as much as he was ever since I started to attend Hogwarts," Percy replied.

Arthur sighed, and he fell silent a moment later.

Then he walked away.

Nevertheless, it was not only Arthur who had noticed Percy's behaviour, Ron and Ginny also noticed it, and they began to ask Percy what's going on, but Percy refused to tell them.

So they went and asked Arthur about it.

After Arthur told Ron and Ginny that there was something wrong with Dumbledore, they both fell silent, and they went back to their rooms.

Afterwards, Ginny went into Ron's room.

"You know, Ron, I don't think it matters that there's something wrong with Dumbledore, it is not our business," Ginny said.

"I hope he will get better later on, to be honest, I don't want to see him in that state when I start school," said Ron.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore, meanwhile, was chatting with his brother, Aberforth, and they were drinking firewhiskey.

"How are you lately, Albus?" asked Aberforth, as he helped himself to more firewhiskey.

"Not good," Albus Dumbledore replied, and he picked up his glass again.

"What's on your mind right now?" asked Aberforth curiously.

In silence, Albus told Aberforth about what had happened to Harry Potter, since he knew that his brother wouldn't be doing anything to him, since they are siblings, Aberforth may just as well get away with it.

"Did you know that Harry's aunt and uncle would kill him?" asked Aberforth.

"I have no idea that they would do such a thing like this, and I had hoped that they would treat him like their own son," said Albus.

"This is all your fault, Albus," Aberforth commented. "You placed a child in a location where people ended up on killing him. This is not my responsibility."

Albus couldn't deny it.

"And now there's no way for Voldemort to be defeated," he said. "If Voldemort comes back, then..."

"- he's going to end up on messing up with the Wizarding world, isn't he?" asked Aberforth. "You mean only Harry can defeat You-Know-Who?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded. He was totally perplexed about how Voldemort will be defeated, after all, he had failed the only person who could defeat Voldemort – Harry Potter.

He need to find Harry's body, and burn it, so that the Horcrux inside him would no longer be active.

What he didn't realise was that someone was eavesdropping his and Aberforth's conversation.

"Paper cannot cover fire, Albus," Aberforth said. "Even if you don't tell anyone, they will eventually know."

Albus nodded.

"I just never imagined that Harry's relatives would kill him without a second thought," he said.

/Scene Break/

"What's up, Severus?" asked Lucius.

"Good news, Harry Potter is dead," Severus said.

"How did he die?" asked Lucius.

"His aunt and uncle killed him," Severus replied.

Lucius smiled.

"That means we can tyrannise the Wizarding world, can't we?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," Severus said. "If the Dark Lord comes back, we will."

Lucius laughed.

"Shh," Severus said quietly. "We don't want anyone to know this, at least not yet."

"I think we should get drunk tonight, what do you think?" asked Lucius, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Celebrating the death of Harry Potter," Lucius said.

"Sure," Severus said, grinning.

During dinner time, they drank Firewhisky in silence, and after they had drained three bottles of fire-whisky, they fell down to the ground.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Draco and his mother Narcissa woke up, but they discovered that Lucius and Severus were still lying on the ground.

"Father, wake up," Draco said.

"I think he will wake up soon, Draco."

"I just want him to wake up earlier, mother," said Draco. "He is going to miss breakfast."

"Be patient, son," Narcissa said. "They got drunk last night, it might take them a while to wake up."

About ten o'clock, Lucius and Severus woke up.

"Let's go and have some breakfast, and then I will leave," Severus said.

Lucius nodded.

After breakfast, Severus apparated back to the Spinner's end, and then he considered what he should do next.

There was only a few days left until Hogwarts term starts again, so he decided to plan his next lesson.

/Scene Break/

Piers's parents had informed the police about Vernon and Petunia's disappearance, and on this day, they still didn't receive any news about them.

Dudley felt a bit upset, he had been waiting for his parents for about three months now, and they still didn't appear.

"It can't be that long for my parents to be found, can it?" Dudley asked.

Piers nodded.

A/N: What should happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Discovery**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Although the police had done some search about the mysterious disappearance of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they had not found them anywhere.

Dudley became homesick, and he cried occasionally, and Piers's parents tried to comfort him, but that didn't work.

Despite the fact that Piers's parents treated him well, they didn't really treat him in a pampered way, like giving him everything he wanted, this made him angry, and they didn't feed him as much as his parents had fed him, they only fed him to satisfy his hunger.

"You will get used to it soon, Dudley," Piers's mother said.

Dudley nodded.

**1st September 1991**

It was the time for the students who are enrolled in Hogwarts to take 'Hogwarts Express' to school. At around half past ten that morning, the train station was crowded with students.

Ronald Weasley, who was starting his first year, had searched for Harry Potter on the train, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he will turn up, _Ron thought.

But after they had made their way into the school, Harry was still nowhere to be seen, this made everyone worry.

The sorting had gone without Harry's name being called out, which made everyone feel suspicious about what had really happened to him. Did he miss the train?

Despite how good the food tasted, Ron was feeling quite bored after he was being sorted into Gryffindor, and he was very confused about why Harry didn't turn up here.

No one had said anything about Harry's disappearance.

Percy Weasley, now a fifth year prefect, had something to say.

"Have you noticed that Dumbledore had been acting quite weird lately?" he asked Ron.

Ron didn't respond immediately, but he took a glance on the teachers' table, and saw Dumbledore, who looked as if he was guilty of something.

"Yeah, you are right," Ron responded after he turned to Percy.

Suddenly, Percy gasped.

"Do you think Dumbledore's expression had something to do with the fact that Harry is not here?" he asked.

Ron gasped.

"Don't even know what Dumbledore was up to," said a voice.

Percy looked up, and saw Fred and George.

"Do either of you have a say in this, Fred, George?" Percy asked.

"He had been acting like that during the past two school years at the start of the term," Fred said.

"Maybe he's just acting like that for now," Ron cut in.

"Shut up, Ron!" George snapped. "I tell you what, he was mostly acting like that when we saw him over the past two school years."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Fred and George both nodded.

/Scene Break/

It was night time, one hour after all the students had been dismissed from the Great Hall to their dormitories.

"What happened to Harry Potter, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I was notified that I didn't need to send him a letter over two month before the start of this school year."

Dumbledore was shocked, despite the fact that he didn't want to tell anyone about the fact that Harry was killed, he knew that there's no way that he could hide it now.

"The Dursleys killed him," he said.

Professor McGonagall's eyes became wide, and she led out a loud gasp.

"You have a part to play in this, Dumbledore, I've warned you before, about the fact that those Muggles were the worst sort to us," she said. "Yet you said that it was the best place for him."

"But that was the only place that Harry is safe from Voldemort," Dumbledore reasoned. "I, however, had never imagined that the Dursleys would go as far as killing Harry."

Professor McGonagall was frustrated.

"How did you know that the Dursleys killed Harry?" she asked.

"They confessed it to me, and said to me the reason they killed Harry was because that he was a freak," Dumbledore said, and tears leaked out from his eyes.

"They are freaks!" Professor McGonagall snarled.

"May I ask you what you two are talking about?" a voice asked.

Dumbledore looked up, and saw Severus Snape standing by the door.

He didn't know what he should do, he didn't know whether he should let Severus know about what had really happened to Harry Potter.

"It appears that you didn't want to tell me this, Headmaster," Snape said. "But I can have a guess, does this have anything to do with the fact that Harry Potter is not here?"

Dumbledore felt that it would be no use to keep the secret like this, so he nodded.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Professor McGonagall blurted out. "His relatives killed him!"

Dumbledore shot an angry look at Professor McGonagall, and then he looked down on the ground, and said nothing else.

"So that," Professor Snape said, "was the thing that you tried to conceal from me a few years ago, isn't it, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I ended up on killing the Dursleys," he said.

"I already know that Harry Potter has been killed," Snape said to Professor McGonagall. "I overheard it when Albus was talking to his brother."

Dumbledore looked down on the ground, and he didn't say anything.

"Merlin's beard, Snape, you could've told me this earlier," Professor McGonagall said.

_If the whole school knows about this, what would they think? _She thought.

"Severus, let's go," she said.

Snape nodded, and he followed Professor McGonagall out of the office, leaving Dumbledore by himself.

"What should we do next?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What do you think?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore's really doing things his way, and not caring about what the outcome might be," Professor McGonagall said. "I reckon that the whole school should know about this."

"It's up to you whether you tell the school about Harry Potter's death or not," Snape said. "I am not responsible for Harry's death, after all."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Do you really think something has to be done about Dumbledore?" asked Snape, as he knew that Dumbledore had trusted him.

"I am not sure yet," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll have to see."

A/N: What should happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Announcements**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

During lunch time, the students were seated, but they did not see Professor McGonagall, and they wondered where she was.

After lunch, an owl flew to the staff table with a note, and Hagrid picked it up.

"Dumbledore, it is for you," he said.

Dumbledore took the note, and read.

_Dear Albus_

_Your presense in the Ministry of the Magic is required at quarter past one today._

_Regards_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

Dumbledore didn't know what it meant, he checked his watch, and discovered that he had half an hour left before the appointed time.

He quickly walked out of the Great Hall, and disappeared.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry of Magic, he went and found Fudge, and handed the letter to him.

"Yes, I would like to meet you, Dumbledore," Fudge said.

He gestured Dumbledore to sit down.

"I really don't have any idea of how to tell you this," Fudge said. "But a few hours ago, someone had reported to me saying that Harry James Potter was killed by his relatives."

Dumbledore gasped.

"I have never imagined that the Dursleys would go as far as killing him," he said.

"How do you know that?" Fudge asked.

"Because they are his relatives," Dumbledore said.

"Why did you left Harry there in the first place?" asked Fudge. "Anyone could've taken him."

"To protect him," Dumbledore said simply.

"I don't understand what you want to protect him from, he was killed, wasn't he?" asked Fudge.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

Fudge turned livid.

"I don't know what you are playing at, Dumbledore," Fudge said. "In this case, you don't have to worry about his safety anymore, since he is dead."

"But he is not alive anymore," Dumbledore said. "I want to keep him alive."

"If you want to keep him alive, now it would be your fault that you had placed him with his relatives in the first place," Fudge said. "They had killed him."

Dumbledore looked away from Fudge.

"You are now being dismissed from the positions of Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards," Fudge said.

/Scene Break/

During dinner time, Professor McGonagall announced Harry's death to the students, and the students looked at each other. Some were terrified, some were astounded. They had never imagined living with people who would end up on killing them.

Dumbledore didn't look as happy as he was before, and he occasionally looked down on the ground.

Professor McGonagall realised that something must have happened to Dumbledore, but she didn't bother to ask what had really happened to him.

After dinner, the students returned to their common rooms in grief.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Draco Malfoy didn't really know if he should be sad or happy about Harry's death, on one hand, he felt that if Harry had been alive, and accepted his offer of friendship, and if he ended up in Slytherin, he would surely be sorry for Harry's death. On the other hand, if Harry did not accept his offer of friendship, and if he was being placed in another house, there would be no point to feel sorry for his death.

"What do you think about Harry Potter's death?" he asked Pansy.

"I don't know," Pansy replied.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Ronald Weasley was distraught, he was hoping to see Harry Potter when he was on the train, but not only he didn't see Harry, he was being informed of Harry's death a while ago.

"What do you think of Harry's death?" he asked Neville Longbottom.

"I could hardly believe someone would be killed by their guardians," Neville said.

Ron decided to send an owl to his parents some time this week, informing them about this dreadful news.

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

The Ravenclaws didn't seem to be too affected by Harry's death, since they didn't really know if Harry will be in Ravenclaw if he was alive, but all the same, the loss of a famous person is no good news to anyone, and they were not happy about Harry's death. Terry Boot was sitting in the common room, sighing, and Padma Patil was sitting a few feet away from him, and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't think you can do anything about his death," a voice said.

Terry looked up, and saw Cho standing in front of him.

"I know," Terry said.

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillan were not happy about Harry's death, neither of them said anything for a while. All they knew was that they could not do anything about this situation. Susan cried for a while in her dormitory before she went to sleep.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was completely lost now, not only his plan had failed, he also lost two of his positions, and he knew that Fudge would hire someone else to fill those positions any time.

In spite of this, if Voldemort returns some time in the future, he would be the only one to stand up against him, to protect everyone.

The prophecy had stated that either Harry have to kill Voldemort, or die trying, but now it had failed, because Harry had died in the hands of his relatives.

He summoned Trealawney to his office.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Trealawney asked.

"The prophecy that you had made eleven years ago cannot be completely fulfilled, Sybill," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Trealawney.

"You have made the prophecy saying that either Harry Potter have to kill Voldemort, or die trying," Dumbledore replied. "Unfortunately, Harry had died in the hands of his relatives a few years ago."

"What do you want from me?" asked Trealawney. "Another prediction to get rid of the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore didn't know how to answer this question. He stared at Trealawney for a moment, and he didn't know whether he should sack her or try and get another prediction to get rid of Voldemort.

"Very well," he said finally. "I shall have to see about this. You may be dismissed."

Trealawney left the office without a further glance at Dumbledore.

A/N:

Should Harry's death be reported to the Daily Prophet?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Votes**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

On the following day, at breakfast time, a horde of owls arrived at Hogwarts.

Ron snatched the letter from the owl that had landed in front of him, and opened it.

As soon as he started to read it, he was shocked.

**Harry James Potter – 31st July 1980 – 27th September 1987**

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had confirmed with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, that Harry Potter had been killed by his relatives._

_Dumbledore had told Fudge that the reason he placed Harry with his Muggle relatives was because he wanted to protect him, but he had never imagined that they would kill him._

_Consequently, Dumbledore had been dismissed from two of his positions, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and Surpreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards._

Ron placed the Daily Prophet on the table, and he was feeling frustrated.

"And where is his body right now?" asked Neville.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"Maybe his relatives tried to cover their crimes up by burying him after they had been killed," said Fred. "They could've cleaned up."

"Don't even know why he was placed with his relatives," George said.

"Which means that his history ends right here," Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore's trouble was far worse than he could think of, not only because what the Daily Prophet had reported, but also the fact that he had received about twenty howlers from various Wizards, some said that he had never been able to protect a child, especially a child who was famous, from the harm of his awful relatives, and some said that keeping someone safe that way is the same as putting them into danger, that he is actually doing the opposite of what he had intended to.

The comments in the howlers had caused him to feel very depressed, and angry. But he knew deep down that he only had himself to blame, that it was no one's fault but his.

Where should he go? The Ministry? No way. The Minister had already blamed him, and taken away two of his positions.

The Weasleys wouldn't be any help in this, because he knew that even they could not awake the dead. There was nothing he can do to get Harry back to life.

He thought of Neville Longbottom, someone he could use to replace Harry, but he quickly bit back the thought, firstly, he was sure that Neville would not succeed in getting rid of Voldemort. Secondly, he was sure that Neville would not want to co-operate with him, since he knew that Neville must have seen the Daily Prophet already.

Even worse, his fellow staff members had started to turn against him, even Snape was not pleased about what he had done.

/Scene Break/

The students in Hogwarts were feeling really sick and tired of what the Daily Prophet had reported, and they had started to question Dumbledore.

"Muggles are Wizard haters, they are Wizard killers," said Ron.

"I don't understand what you are saying," Hermione said. "I am Muggleborn, my parents are both Muggles, and they didn't hate me after all."

Ron walked away from Hermione, however, he was quite stunned about what Hermione had said.

"She's right, Ron," a voice said.

Ron looked around, and saw Percy.

"She is right," Percy said.

"Sorry Percy, I only said this because Harry was killed by his aunt and uncle," Ron said.

"How do you feel about his death?" asked Percy.

"Really bad, especially someone who was that famous was killed," Ron replied. "I may have to write to my parents and inform them about this."

"There's really no need to," Percy said shortly. "The daily prophet had already reported this."

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones was shocked as she had seen the Daily Prophet, and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I know that you are not happy about Harry's death, Amelia," Cornelius Fudge said. "I am sick about Dumbledore's decision for leaving Harry with his horrible relatives, too. He had already been sacked from two of his positions. Is that not enough?"

"I know Dumbledore had been sacked from two of his positions, but if the Potters had a will, I would want to see its content," Amelia said. "By the way, I have managed to raise my niece, so why couldn't the Dursleys raise their nephew?"

"Maybe we should do that," Cornelius Fudge said. "I'll go and fetch it first, then we will discuss further."

Amelia nodded.

About half an hour later, Fudge returned.

"Here it is," he said, holding out a piece of parchment. "I have examined the content of the will, and the Potters had said that Harry should not be placed with the Dursleys under any circumstances."

Amelia took the parchment, and started to read:

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this, that means we are dead. In the event of our death, we would like you to be placed with people who love you, who can raise you properly. Sirius Black is one of them._

_If Sirius Black is unable to raise you, you are to be given to the care of one of the following:_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Under no circumstances you are to be placed with the Dursleys family._

_Regards_

_James & Lily_

"Then Dumbledore had violated James and Lily's will," Amelia said.

"Yes," Fudge said.

"Then what should we do now?" asked Amelia.

"We can do nothing about getting Harry back to life no matter what, no spells can make the dead become alive. Time Travel would be no use, since we don't want to see our past selves." Fudge said. "The Dursleys are dead, so I don't have to worry about them, and Dumbledore, I might have to nail him down now. I had enough reason to get him sacked from his only position left."

"We need votes don't we?" asked Amelia.

"We do need votes," Fudge replied. "This is up to the school governors to decide whether to sack Dumbledore from the Headmaster position or not."

"We will do it tomorrow, shall we?" asked Amelia.

"Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock," Fudge said.

/Scene Break/

"Order, order, I now call this an order, the order of deciding what to do with Albus Dumbledore," Fudge said. "Charges are as follows: Child placement that resulted in abuse and neglect, in addition to his death, interfering with the wills of a child's dead parents when it is not his business to do so."

He cleared his throat.

"Anyone who think that Dumbledore should be sacked from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, raise your hand!"

A moment later, most of the people raised their hands.

"Anyone who think that Dumbledore should be both sacked and arrested, raise your hand!"

There was a moment of silence, and then there were people who slipped their hands into the air, and this time, the number of hands that were up was more than the hands that were up previously.

"Motion granted, Albus Dumbledore is to be both sacked from Hogwarts and arrested for twenty years in Azkaban," said Fudge.

A/N:

This chapter may not sound as appealing, but at the moment, this is the best I can do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Trial of Sirius Black**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Soon, Albus Dumbledore was arrested.

Dumbledore sat in his cell, and he could not think of anything else.

He knew that making excuses would not be enough for anyone to understand him and give him a chance, but with Harry dead, and the fact that he had been given sentence, how on earth would anyone survive if Voldemort had come back to power?

If Voldemort had heard that Harry was dead, wouldn't he just go and take over the Wizarding world of Britain? How many people would be capable of standing up against him?

He knew that telling the guard about the Philosopher's Stone would do no good, the guard might even blame him for putting it in Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

"Now Dumbledore is out of the way," Fudge said. "What do you reckon we should do next?"

"I reckon we should give a trial to Sirius to see if he is really the one who had betrayed the Potters," Amelia said.

Fudge was feeling slightly reluctant, but with the fact that the Dursleys had killed Harry, he nodded.

"Very well, let's make it tomorrow morning at ten o'clock," he said.

/Scene Break/

So on the following morning at ten o'clock, Sirius Black was led out from his cell into the courtroom, and he was dosed with Veritaserum.

"I now call this an order," Fudge said, "to give a trial to Sirius Orion Black."

He paused for a moment.

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?" he asked.

"Yes, but then James changed the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said.

"Who betrayed the Potters?" asked Fudge.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said.

"What happened after Harry Potter's parents were killed?" asked Fudge.

"I went to the Potter's house, and wanted to take Harry in," Sirius said. "But then Hagrid arrived, and told me that Albus Dumbledore had arranged Harry to be sent to Lily's sister."

"And then what did you do?" Fudge asked.

"I went after Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said. "I tracked him down, but he claimed that it was me who had betrayed the Potters."

"Who murdered the twelve Muggles?" asked Fudge.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Sirius.

"So you were never a supporter of You-Know-Who?" asked Fudge.

"That's right, I was never a supporter of Voldemort," Sirius said.

Fudge glanced at the courtroom for a moment.

"Very well," he said. "You are cleared."

"Come with me Sirius," Amelia Bones said.

Sirius followed Amelia out of the courtroom, and he stared at her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This is no good news, and I really have no idea how to tell you this," Amelia said. "The Dursleys had killed Harry."

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted. "This is entirely Dumbledore's fault. I'd have to take revenge on them."

"There's truly no need to do this now, Dumbledore had killed the Dursleys," Amelia said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the students in Hogwarts were all mourning, it was such a pain that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is no longer the Boy Who Lived, but the Boy Who Was Killed.

The Hogwarts staff was mourning about it, too, and now is the time to find Harry's body, and hold a funeral for him.

/Scene Break/

**31st October 1991**

Professor Filtwick, meanwhile, had announced to the first year students that they are ready to make objects fly. He placed the students in pairs to practise, Seamus Finnigan's partner is Lavender Brown. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione, which was not really a good thing, since Ron had not really been comfortable around her since she was annoying and showing off, being the top student of Hogwarts.

"Now, don't forget the wrist movement that we have been practicing!" he said. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magical words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f', and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was difficult, Lavender and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather that they were supposed to be sending to the air didn't move at all.

Ron didn't have much luck in sending his feather into the air either.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said, waving his wand.

"You are saying it wrong," Hermione said. "It's Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar sound nice and long."

"You do it then, if you are so clever," Ron said.

Hermione flicked her wand, and said. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Their feather rose off from the table, and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Professor Filtwick said.

Ron was in a very bad mood after class.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Seamus asked.

"She's trying to show off her skill in front of me," Ron said.

A few moments, Hermione crept past them, and disappeared.

Hermione didn't turn up in the next class, and wasn't seen all afternoon, and as the students entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, they overheard Parvati and Lavender saying that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom, and want to be left alone.

As the feast started, Professor Quirrell bursted into the Great Hall, and went to Dumbledore, and gasped: "Troll – in the dungeons!"

Then Professor McGonagall got to her feet.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!" she said.

All students got to their feet, and they made their way back to their Dormitory, led by the Prefects.

However, after Seamus had gotten back to the Dormitory, Percy gasped.

"Someone's missing," he said.

"Is it Hermione Granger?" asked Lavender.

Percy nodded.

"What should we do?" asked Parvati.

"Stay here, I'll go and inform a Professor about this," Percy replied.

Then he walked out of the portrait hole.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall arrived.

"What are you doing here, Mr Weasley?" she asked.

"Someone's missing, and you are here just in time, I was going to report something to you," Percy said. "Hermione Granger is missing."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "I am sorry to tell you this, she had died, and she was found in the girls' bathroom."

Percy led out a soft gasp.

"There's nothing we can do about her now," Professor McGonagall said. "The only thing we can do is to find out how the troll got into this school, and we will prevent it from happening in the future."

"Where is she right now?" asked Percy.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall said. "Do you want to come and see her?"

Percy nodded.

As soon as Percy arrived in the Hospital Wing, he saw Hermione was being laid on a bed, her head was bruised, and there was blood near her mouth.

A/N:

Any reviews are appreciated.

Yes, I know that Hermione Granger is my absolute favourite character, but at this point, there isn't really any way that I can find to let her survive.

However, she will reappear again in the following chapter.

I have decided to convert this into a supernatural Harry Potter fanfiction, so the genre will change as soon as the next chapter is uploaded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I knew that some of you might have hated this story because this story is too boring, but don't worry, it will start to get interesting now.

**Disclosure**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Hermione woke up, and saw the white walls surrounding her.

She walked around, and she didn't know where she will be going, but she knew that she must be in the Kings Cross Station.

After several minutes, someone greeted her.

"Harry James Potter," she said.

"That's right, it is good to see you," Harry said. "Several things had led to the death of certain people."

"You were killed by your relatives, weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"That's right," Harry answered.

"I have been killed by a troll," Hermione said.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

They walked together for a while, and then, James and Lily appeared.

"Mum, dad," Harry said.

"Hello Harry," Lily said. "Hello Hermione."

"I knew some time later, we would meet again," James said.

"So what are we doing?" asked Hermione.

"There's absolutely no way we can send you both back," James said, "since we don't have the ability to do this."

Lily nodded.

"I can tell you what Dumbledore has been doing, but I don't really think you can do anything about it," she said. "You don't have to worry about doing anything to Dumbledore, though, because his plan has shattered."

"What do you mean by his plan shattered?" asked Harry.

"After we have died, Dumbledore had sent you to your relatives, which is the violation to our will," James said. "Our will is for you to be placed with Sirius."

"The Dursleys had abused you and neglected you," Lily went on, "and they have killed you."

"And I knew that Dumbledore didn't feel happy about the fact that I have been killed," said Harry.

"Yes, because he knew that you are the only one who can kill Voldemort," James said. "Now with you gone, it would be impossible to defeat Voldemort."

"Suit him," Harry said.

They walked for a few minutes, and James started to speak again.

"There's no way for any of us to reach the Wizarding world to save them, we will just have to go on."

Harry nodded.

"There's a library over there, I suggest you two go and read some books," James said.

Harry and Hermione both nodded, and they made their way into the library.

The library was totally deserted, but there were books piled neatly on the shelves around it, and there were also tables placed near each shelf.

Harry and Hermione took a book each, sat down together, and started reading.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, the staff were mourning about the loss of Hermione Granger.

Percy Weasley was saddened that another death had occurred, and he was mostly seen in the common room, working in silence. Every time someone tried to talk to him, he snapped at them, and continued working.

Should he even write to his parents about the loss of another student? What would happen when Hermione's parents hears about their daughter's death?

Ron, meanwhile, was neither sad nor happy about the death of Hermione, but he felt the same as Percy had felt; what if there's another death occurred in this school?

One weekend, he approached Percy.

"Percy, I want to speak to you," he said.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" asked Percy.

"What would happen to Hogwarts if another student had died?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Ron," said Percy. "I suggest you go and ask Professor McGonagall about this."

Ron nodded.

"How did the troll get in?" he asked.

"Again, Ron, I have no idea about how to answer this question," Percy said, and then he left.

Ron fell silent, and he remembered the words he had said '_She's a nightmare, honestly_'.

All he knew, was that Hermione didn't turn up in the next class, and wasn't seen all afternoon, but it was not a pleasant news to hear about her death.

Had he not called Hermione a nightmare, she would not have been going to the girls' bathroom by herself, and end up on meeting a troll which had beaten her to death.

Who should he blame?

Even if none of the staff members had any idea that he had called Hermione a nightmare, what would happen when he goes back home? Would his parents end up on asking him about this?

Or should he just go to Professor McGonagall and tell her what he said about Hermione, and let this be done with?

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black, meanwhile, was also reading the Daily Prophet, and he was sobbing over Harry's death, too. He knew that he was free, but Harry's death was terrible.

He stayed in Grimmauld Place, and didn't want to go out.

Afterwards, however, there was a knock on the door.

He went and opened it.

It was Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge.

"Why are you two here?" asked Sirius.

"We are still looking for Peter Pettigrew," Amelia said.

"I have no idea where he is right now, honestly," Sirius said. "I, however, would like to tell you that Peter Pettigrew can turn into a rat."

Cornelius turned to Amelia.

"Let's go, and we will see if we can find any rat that is suspicious," he said.

Amelia nodded, and then they disapparated.

/Scene Break/

A few days later, Fred and George approached Ron in the evening.

"What's up, Fred?" Ron asked.

"I want to tell you that we have discovered Peter Pettigrew, and you are accompanying him," Fred replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

Fred pulled out a piece of parchment, pointed it with his wand, and murmured: '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_'.

At once, a diagram appeared on the map, and it showed the details of Hogwarts, and there were names moving around.

"See this?" asked Fred, pointing at Ron's name.

"Peter Pettigrew?" asked Ron, and he gasped.

"We will have to inform Professor McGonagall about this," said George.

Together, the three of them ran to Professor McGonagall's office, and they knocked the door.

The door opened, and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"What do you want from me, Mr Weasley?" she asked.

"Look at this," Fred said, pointing his finger at Ron's name.

Professor McGonagall examined Ron's name, and discovered that Peter Pettigrew is there as well.

"I will have to report this to the Ministry," she said.

"Ron's got the rat," said Fred.

"Give that rat to me at once, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Ron handed the rat to Professor McGonagall, and then examined the map again, and found that the name, Peter Pettigrew is now accompanying her.

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand, and pointed at the rat.

A jet of light streaked at the rat, then the rat turned into the form of a man, he was short, and he looked terrified.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand again, and the man fell unconscious.

"Now, you three, kindly go back to the common room," she said.

Ron, Fred and George nodded, and they left.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, were talking with James and Lily again.

"What do you reckon will happen to the Wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"It depends, if Voldemort comes back, the Wizarding world will be in real danger," James said.

"And no one will be able to stand against him except for Dumbledore," Lily said.

A/N: So here you are, another chapter done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Real Traitor**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Soon enough, Peter Pettigrew was being collected by Cornelius Fudge, and he was interrogated, and under Veritaserum he was found guilty of betraying James and Lily, and murdering a bunch of Muggles.

Then he was being handed over to the Dementors, and the Dementors took him away.

"Now we've got this situation under control," Fudge said.

"Minister, I have heard from Professor McGonagall saying that one of her students had been killed, just very recently," Amelia said.

"Who?" asked Fudge.

"Hermione Granger," replied Amelia.

"We might have to tighten the security of Hogwarts," said Fudge.

"I hope we do it soon," Amelia said.

"We will have to see if anything else happens first," Fudge said. "What do you think?"

"You mean we wait until another life is lost?" asked Amelia.

Fudge fell silent, he had no idea how to answer Amelia's question.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall is discussing with her fellow staff members of Hermione's funeral.

"Hermione's such a promising student," she said.

"How did the troll get into this castle?" Professor Filtwick asked.

Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"And if Harry's body has been found, we will have to hold a funeral for him too," Professor Sprout said.

Professor McGonagall nodded, and tears appeared in her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to face the truth, that two of her students had left this world forever at such a young age.

"I'd have to write a letter to Hermione's parents, they deserve to know their daughter's death," she said.

"You should tell them in person," Professor Filtwick said.

"I think I will write a letter to them," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't think it is necessary to tell them in person."

Then she got up, and left her office.

"How do you think Hermione's parents will react if they hear about her death?" Professor Filtwick asked.

"They would no doubt be sad, at least," Professor Sprout said.

"We must find out how the troll got into this castle," said Professor Filtwick.

Professor Sprout nodded.

"If such things happens continuously, this school might have to be closed," Professor Filtwick said.

"I suspect that it was some Slytherins that have allowed the troll to get in," said Professor Sprout. "Hermione's a Muggleborn after all."

"If you are talking about older Slytherins, this does make sense," said Professor Filtwick.

Severus Snape fell silent, and he didn't know what he really wanted to say, his legs have been bandaged because he tried to get past the three headed dog in Halloween.

"During Halloween, I didn't go to the girls' bathroom when I heard Professor Quirrell announcing that there was a troll in the dungeons," he said.

Professor Sprout and Professor Filtwick looked up, and their eyes fixed upon Snape.

"Are there any Slytherins who looked guilty during that time?" asked Professor Filtwick.

"I don't think any Slytherin students would be courageous enough to allow a troll to get into the school themselves, after all, they were supposed to be cunning," Snape said. "It must have been a powerful Wizard who allowed it to happen."

"And why would anyone allow a troll to get into the school?" asked Professor Sprout.

Snape said nothing.

"If this keeps on happening, we will have to do something," said Professor Filtwick.

/Scene Break/

The news of the fact that Hermione had died was reported on the Daily Prophet on the following day, and the entire Wizarding Britain didn't know what to do next.

Some Wizarding families had already decided to take their children home, and some of them felt that their children should not continue to attend Hogwarts from next year onwards, since they were no longer confident that it is safe any more. They rather would let their children attend another Wizarding school.

"How much more deaths would there be?" Molly Weasley asked Arthur one evening.

"I don't know," Arthur replied.

Ginny Weasley glanced at the Daily Prophet, and she was terrified too.

She knew that next year, she would be going to Hogwarts, but the fact that Hermione Granger had been killed by a troll somehow terrified her, and she doubted whether Hogwarts is safe any more.

Bill was also feeling terrified about the state of the school, after all, no such things had really happened when he was in Hogwarts, but it was sad news to hear, first Harry's death, then Hermione's death.

Just how much more deaths would occur by accident or violence in Hogwarts this year?

/Scene Break/

Fred, meanwhile, had an idea.

"Maybe we can just hide in the Room of Requirement," Fred said to George.

"Don't kid me, how do you expect us to hide in the Room of Requirement for the rest of this school year?" asked George.

"Take others and hide them in there as well," Fred said.

"Mum would go mad if she finds out that we have learnt nothing this year," George said.

"Guess we will have to learn from books ourselves," said Fred. "Room of Requirement can give us the books we need."

"But who's going to assist us in doing the practical magic?" George asked.

"We will have to see about that," Fred said.

"We will have to appear in the exam times anyway," George said. "The teachers would be astounded if they discovered that we want to take exams without taking much classes."

"I don't think they will care about how much we have learnt, after all, that's what exams are for, to find out how much we have learnt," Fred said.

"And what if we fail?" asked George.

Fred fell silent.

"You were the one who said to take others and hide in the Room of Requirement," George said.

"What if we hide there only in weekends?" asked Fred.

"That might do," George said. "But we have to remember to finish our homework, or else the teachers would not be happy with us."

A/N: Another chapter done.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: From now on, Snape won't be as biased as he was in canon, although some of his dark side may still linger.

**A Continued Adventure**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

On the following Monday, at breakfast time, a stranger appeared at the staff table, he had a short hair, and he looked like that he was in his thirties.

"I would like to introduce the new Headmaster of Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall announced. "Professor Patrick Newlin." 

The students applauded, and then fell silent.

"Now, let us hear from what he's got to say," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Newlin stood up.

"Good morning everyone, it is very nice to see you guys, and I just would like to thank the Hogwarts governors for choosing me as the Headmaster of Hogwarts," he said.

There was a pause.

"In case you didn't notice, a short while ago, a student has been attacked and struck to death," he said. "From now on, I suggest that if you see any of your friends didn't turn up in class and wasn't seen for a while after, report it to a staff as soon as possible so that we can make sure the safety of any missing student."

Ron shuddered, and he knew that he had a part to play in Hermione's death, even though she's not really his friend, he regretted not telling a staff member about her disappearance.

Lavender and Parvati both sighed, they didn't do anything about it, they didn't ask a staff member to sort out Hermione's situation.

"I would like to ask all the Prefects do a roll call every evening to make sure that no students wondering around," he continued. "This will ensure that no students leave without the supervision of adults."

He cleared his throat, and started to speak again.

"The staff activities to the students are also closely monitored," he said. "Any staff's wrongdoing of taking points off from houses or give out detention without proper reason, shall have certain steps taken on them."

Snape shuddered, and he knew that he had been doing that for the past few years, he looked down on the ground, and said nothing.

"You guys can now go to your first class," Professor Newlin said, as if he didn't see Snape's reaction of what he had just said.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, were talking to James and Lily again.

"Now we knew that Sirius is free, and there is a new Headmaster in Hogwarts," James said.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"So Harry, what did you learn today?" asked James.

"Some kind of Supernatural magic," Harry said. "I cannot cast those spells towards the Wizarding world, though."

"There's really no way that you can use any spell in that book towards the Wizarding world," Lily said.

"What can we do here, then, aside from reading?" Hermione asked.

"Come, I'll show you a place you can visit," James said. "Ready, Lily?"

Lily nodded.

They turned on the spot, and appeared in another place.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The Founders' City," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"That's where Hogwarts' Founders lives right now," said James.

"Can we go inside?" Hermione asked.

Lily nodded.

They entered the city, and saw four portraits, and under the portrait, there were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and there were doors on the left and right side.

"So these are the pictures of the four Founders of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Right Harry," James replied.

"Who else is here?" asked Hermione.

"No one except for the Founders," James replied.

"There are other places in this world as well, we can go and see them later," Lily said. "Right now we will go and see the Founders. Harry had already seen them with us once before, but now we can go together."

So they entered the door on the left, and they saw four people, looked exactly the same as the four Founders. The walls were white, and there were light blue designs on the wall.

"Hello there," said Helga Hufflepuff. "Are you four come here to visit?"

James and Lily nodded.

"Come, I'll show you this place," Helga Hufflepuff said.

She, along with the other four Founders led James, Lily, Harry and Hermione towards another door.

Gryffindor pushed the door open, and they entered.

The room looked beautiful, there were four chairs, each had a name on it.

"This is where we are staying," Gryffindor said.

"Do you have any bed?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not," Slytherin said. "We don't even need to sleep in this world."

Hermione couldn't blame Slytherin for saying that, since she didn't even feel tired at all.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy wasn't really happy about the new Headmaster, but at the same time he couldn't do anything about it.

He didn't know whether Snape would still treat him like he was before, but if the Headmaster intervenes with Snape, Snape might be changing the attitude towards him or else it might cause him to lose his position.

He was also curious about who had let the troll to get into Hogwarts, since he didn't want to suffer the same fate as Hermione had.

Over the next few days, the students in the school were panicking of what might be happening later. They feared that another troll would arrive in Hogwarts, and kill anyone it sees.

They knew that the staff members would be able to protect them, but they had to make sure that they didn't get lost.

They didn't knew whether the new Headmaster of Hogwarts would do anything about the troll, and they constantly expected someone to arrive into their presence and say that there's another troll somewhere in the school.

Surely none of the students would be stupid enough to look for any danger happening in Hogwarts on their own, but they also had no idea whether they will be facing any more dangers.

Fred and George, on the other hand, decided to use the Marauder's Map as a tool to see if there are any dangers in Hogwarts, to keep themselves safe, instead of using the map to cause trouble.

"Let's forget about the Room of Requirement," Fred said to George one evening.

"Well, I think this would do, since we can use this map to keep ourselves safe," George agreed.

"Wish that we had used this map to find out where Hermione Granger was," Fred said regretfully. "This way, we might still be able to save her."

"None of us had been keen about her absence, though," George said. "Or else if we have been aware of her absence, and looked for her on the map, there would still be a chance for her to survive."

A/N: So here you go, another chapter done.


End file.
